Problem: A silver pair of shorts costs $$7$, and a popular pink sweatshirt costs $4$ times as much. How much does the pink sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the pink sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $7$ $4 \times $7 = $28$ The pink sweatshirt costs $$28$.